


Lead On

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Drunk Robron [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Chas forgives Robert kind of, Drunk Chas, M/M, Mauritius, Robert is a good son in law, Robert is scared of losing Aaron, Robert struggles with his secrets, Robron Honeymoon, post ons, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Robert never thought he'd be escorting his mother in law back to their hotel because she was drunk off her ass, on his honeymoon.





	Lead On

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lead On by Philip Phillips
> 
> Edited by the lovely [@blueswinseverytime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewinseverytime/pseuds/Bluewinseverytime) thanks Matty darling. All mistakes are my own.

Nothing was how he'd pictured his honeymoon with Aaron, but Robert had made his bed, so to speak, and the most important thing was making sure that his family was okay. If they stopped being his family once they knew truth, he wanted them to be happy, healthy and safe first.

But inner struggle aside, Robert never thought he'd be escorting his mother in law back to their hotel because she was drunk off her ass, on his honeymoon.

“Careful!” he warned, when she went to step out into the traffic without looking first.

Chas stopped and tilted her head observing Robert. “You know, Robert Sugden, you're not half as bad as you think you are,” she said, before letting out a god awful, and extremely unladylike, burp.

He'd given up on trying to know what to expect from her by this point, but still her words shocked the hell out of him.

“Don't you mean, I'm not half as bad as you think I am?” Robert replied, trying not to laugh.

“Yes, that too my lovely,” Chas said, patting Robert once on the cheek, all gentle like before slapping him twice hard. “I'm still mad at you.”

“I know. If I could take it back I would, I never wanted to cause Aaron pain,” Robert said, suddenly feeling less than jovial.

Chas let out a snort of, what Robert assumed was, disgust.

“You hurt me too Robert Sugden. I can see why he loves you and I know you love him. I just forgot you were an idiot and that pissed me off. I didn't like that you let me down. I was rooting for you,” Chas said, stumbling against Robert.

He put an arm around her and safely guided her into their hotel, then into the lift.

“I'm sorry,” he said, because what else was there.

“You're going to tell him, aren't you?” she asked, when they got off on her floor.

“Key?” Robert questioned, with his hand out.

He watched as Chas frowned at him, before searching her pockets. She let out a sound of victory and handed over her key.

“Well?” She asked, before poking Robert in the back. “What are you going to do?”

Robert got the door open and ushered her inside. He watched, as she flopped down on one of the couches and gestured at him to get on with it.

“Yes, I'm going to tell him the truth. He deserves to know, he needs to know. I can't keep lying to him Chas, it's killing me,” Robert said, knowing it was the truth. Aaron needed to know. He was in a better place now. The reasons to keep it from him just weren't there anymore.

“He might hate you, he probably won’t want to be anywhere near you,” Chas predicted, and rather surprisingly, she didn't seem too happy about the prospect.

Robert let out a pained sigh, “I know. I feel like my days are numbered. I deserve it. Him hating me. For Rebecca, for what we did to Chrissie and Katie. For a hundred other reasons.”

He watched Chas grimace in pain at Katie's name and he was sorry for it. For all of it.

“I'm sorry,” he said to her -he knew the word was lacking, inadequate but it was all he had and he meant it. That had to count for something, right?

“You're ruining my buzz,” Chas accused. “Don't say you're sorry again!”

Robert bit his lip to keep the words in. He opened his mouth and shut it again.

“I know Robert, okay?” she said, slumping down on the couch.

“Okay,” Robert agreed.

He stood there watching her, at a loss as to what he should do now.

Chas let out a loud snore, and it spurred Robert into action he pulled off her shoes and swung her legs up onto the couch so she was laying down. Next, he grabbed a glass of water and some pain killers and left them on the coffee table for when she woke up.

The day had been a hot one but there was a slight chill in the air tonight. Robert considered for a moment, then went into the bedroom and grabbed a light weight blanket from the bed, he used it to cover Chas, tucking it in around her chin.

“Thanks love,” she said, stirring and snuggling down under the blanket.

Robert sat down on the coffee table and watched as his mother-in-law started snoring again.

He wasn't ready to go back to Aaron at the bar yet. He felt too raw, too opened up. Like he should check himself for wounds, in case he was haemorrhaging. If Aaron saw him now he'd know something was wrong.

He felt the loss of Aaron's love, even though he still had it. There was something else, it had taken Robert a couple of weeks to work it out, but he hated that he'd let Chas down. He wanted her respect, and more importantly, her love, more than he realised.

He'd started to think of her like a mum and he had not even noticed until all he had was her disgust.

And Liv. Oh god Liv, when they'd arrived and she was done hugging the life out of Aaron, she'd wrapped her arms around Robert, so tight and for so long, it was only Aaron clearing his throat that shifted them apart. “I missed you guys,” she'd said, her eyes taking them both in eagerly.

He had so much to lose, not just Aaron but his home, this new family. But it was the loss of Aaron that stopped his heart and made his skin itch with panic.

His phone beeped.

_Are you coming back? Or should I come to you?_

Robert took a deep breath.

_I'm on my way. Order me a drink. I love you._

Robert waited. He need it. Needed to see the words in black and white.

_I love you too Mr Dingle._


End file.
